


Try Again

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [97]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Author does what he wants, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, cause it was fun, like really self indulgent, only for a little bit, somewhat cannon compliant, then i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein.AN: I have read many things in this fandom, not as many as others, but still enough I think. Either way, I want my shot at it. Guess what, I am changing things.  As always, liberties are taken, here we go.AN2: I let it get away from me again, and it is incredibly self indulgent, but I had fun with it. I hope people don’t mind, really.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Erasa/Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 10





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual properties herein. 
> 
> AN: I have read many things in this fandom, not as many as others, but still enough I think. Either way, I want my shot at it. Guess what, I am changing things. As always, liberties are taken, here we go. 
> 
> AN2: I let it get away from me again, and it is incredibly self indulgent, but I had fun with it. I hope people don’t mind, really. 

“This is what you want, yes?” The twin beings in front of the much… much younger male said. He nodded softly and closed his eyes. “It will change so much! There has been so much fun, why should we?” They asked, still in unison. 

  
  


The younger man sighed gently, and looked up with a small bit of pleading in his eyes, but his tone was firm. “Because while there was so much fun, there was so much death. So much unneeded pain and suffering. It can be stopped, and there doesn’t need to be fun everywhere, right? Some places can be boring.” The man said, and the beings hummed. 

  
  


“He is right.” The one on the left said.    
  
  
“Yes, he is.” The one the right said, both stroking their chins. “We should do it. It will be fun to see how things are changed!” He exclaimed, and his twin gasped in acknowledgement. 

  
  


“We will do it!” They said, and then they spoke with a more solemn tone. “As you asked us, we shall be sure your memories are not complete. It would hurt you, as well.” He nodded at their words and they closed their eyes. 

  
  


“Thank you… I will not squander this.” The younger male said, and when they opened their eyes, there was a flash of brilliance, and he was gone from his spot. 

  
  


~TA~

  
  


“...That someone is you, Son.” The man with the gravity defying golden hair, and orange martial arts gi said. He had a bright smile, sure of his choice. 

  
  


“Goku… are you crazy?!” The bald, Human fighter, Krillin, asked. Though, to be honest it was more of a yell. 

  
  


“You got it, dad.” Gohan said, smiling right back, and hovering down towards his waiting father. The other fighters that were gathered gave him a very surprised look. Gohan usually hated fighting, had their time in the Time Chamber really done so much? 

  
  


“Him… are you serious?” Cell asked, both insulted and amused. “Oh… I suppose you do have a bit of a cruel side to you, Goku. A true Saiyan.” He laughed heartily, and Goku was too occupied with nodding to his son. 

  
  


“Here, Cell.” Goku said, tossing a senzu bean to cell, who caught it and growled in response. Though, when Goku ate one, and was restored to full capacity? That was what got him to eat it and do the same. “Can’t have a poor fight, can we?” He said with a self satisfied smirk, and Gohan chuckled. He took off his gear, weighted as always, and gave his father a hug. It was tight, emotional, and though surprised, Goku returned the embrace. 

  
  


“Very well, I shall play your game. Come then, child, let us see if you are everything your father believes you to be.” Cell said with a smirk, and Gohan looked at him, like a child would something that confused him. 

  
  


“There is no game yet, Cell.” Gohan said as Goku had floated away, being chewed out by the other fighters. “You’re not at a hundred percent.” He said, crossing his arms. “I’ll wait.”

  
  


Cell stared at him, and at the almost bored look from the adolescent Saiyan, he chuckled darkly. “Ah, lovely. Perhaps all Saiyans are masochists at heart. So be it, boy!” He said, and then with deep, guttural growl, he started to channel his inner strength, all of his considerable Ki to bolster his power. 

  
  


“Great kami… his power is unreal.” Piccolo said, glaring at Goku who seemed to be stoic in his waiting and watching. “He learned that from you, Goku, and we’re all going to suffer for it!” He hissed out, and Goku looked at him, a glance really. 

  
  


“Gohan will win, I know he will.” Goku nodded sharply, looking back at his son who was waiting patiently for the engineered being to reach his full potential. “He will succeed.” He said, and even as confident as he was, there was always that small feeling of doubt. Even the greatest warriors had it. Finally, however, Cell stopped. His power was staggering, and Gohan still seemed unaffected. 

  
  


“Well, boy. How do you like me? Perfect… in every way.” Cell said with a bloodthirsty grin. He was not prepared for Gohan to be almost unconcerned in his gaze. 

  
  


“That all?” Gohan asked, and the sharp bit of ire that was on Cell’s face was almost perfect. 

  
  


“Ah… yes. I see now, you’re bluffing. Saiyans and their pride.” Cell laughed softly, and then Gohan took a soft breath, eyes closed slowly. In the next instant they were open, and they were a startling green. Not the turquoise of the Super Saiyan transformation, but a deeper hue of green. 

  
  


“Let me show you what a Saiyan can do, Cell.” Gohan said, and with another exhale, there was an eerie silence. When the sound and ambience snapped back, there was a sharp spike of wind, and all of the fighters, Goku included, took a step back in not a small bit of awe, and a twinge of fear. The power radiating from Gohan was… almost suffocating. 

  
  


Cell stumbled slightly, his face quivering in complete fear, and then he took a few tentative steps back. Where had that come from? There was nothing, barely anything to recognize, and then there was a near torrent of Ki. Yet… it wasn’t flowing, it seemed to be hovering around the golden haired child, and said child was walking slowly towards him, like a predator stalking his prey. 

  
  


“That’s not possible… _IT’S NOT FAIR!_ ” Cell yelled, enraged. His voice drowned out the first three syllables of Gohan’s incoming attack. When the echo stopped, he was even more fearful, as all of that considerable power was being concentrated. 

  
  


“Do it, son.” Goku whispered, and in the next instant all of their eyes darted forward, just as Gohan had almost used instant transmission to get in front of Cell, as Goku had done before. 

  
  


“ME-HAAA!” Gohan yelled, and in tugging his arms back before that final throwing of his hands, Cell seemed to curl in on himself, making him the perfect, compact target. 

  
  


“ **NNNOOOOO!!** ” Cell managed, before every fiber of his being was reduced to naught but ash, and then too was the ash obliterated. There wasn’t even a breath of Ki leftover from Cell, he was truly gone. Gohan looked over to his friends, his father, and smiled brightly. His eyes returning to their normal black, as did his hair. The wellspring of power that had emanated from him was gone, yet they all knew he could bring it back at a moment's notice. In the next instant he was being embraced by a proud father. Happy for his accomplishment, but even more so for being alive. 

  
  


“I knew you could do it, son.” Goku said, stroking his fingers through his son’s hair gently. “I am so very proud of you, my boy.” He said, and he was hugged back, the rest of the fighters coming down to also give their congratulations, all except Vegeta, of course. They were set to fly off, Gohan not having to rely on someone else to carry him. His father was not dead, and they would be able to move on, and live much more happily. 

  
  


~TA~

  
  


The dragon was summoned, and the wishes were used. Porunga gave Gohan a subtle look, and the pre-teen gave him a wink as the wishes were made. He hadn’t forgotten about Eighteen, but he knew in his gut that she’d be back. It was, once more, the third wish used. The androids would be returned to life, without their devastating explosives, nor their hardwired programming to kill Goku. Things were changed but not to the extreme, unless you counted having his father still alive to not only watch him grow up, but to care for Goten as well. 

  
  


Life moved on, there was no denying that it would, but it was with happier tidings. Goten was born several months after the Cell games, and he was almost immediately making fast friends with Trunks. They would be… a handful, but they had saiyan fathers to help with that. Chi-Chi and Bulma grew a little closer because of this, and while the younger woman was still a little more… proper in a way, Bulma helped her cut loose a bit. 

  
  


Gohan bonded with his younger brother, and he even helped when it was time to train the young Saiyan. Chi-Chi had been only hesitant in that she wanted to wait until he was at least five, and with Gohan backing her up, Goku relented. Yet, they were all part of his training. He had been surprised to find out his mother had been a World Martial Arts contestant, and had loved hearing stories about the past tournaments from his world class parents. 

  
  


When he learned that not only his parents, but his Uncles and Grandpa Roshi were also past winners and contestants alike? That was like all kinds of holidays all rolled into one. Even Trunks had been impressed, and while he was a spoiled princeling, it wasn’t as heavy as it could have been. While he wasn’t a world class father, Vegeta did care for his woman and child. A woman whom he married a few years after Goten’s birth. 

  
  


Soon, though, it would be time for Gohan to take care of something that could not come to pass. Buu could not be awakened, and though he’d have to wait for the next World Martial Arts tournament to take place, he’d be prepared and ready. First though… high school, and that thought wasn’t nearly as daunting as it had been the first time around, if he was completely honest with himself. 

  
  


~TA~

  
  


“We’re always glad to see you, Ms. Videl, but well… there was no need for it.” The police officer said, the robbers were all trussed up like turkeys, and the money they had stolen was being returned. “A boy with golden hair and green eyes showed up, and took care of it in a flash!” The clearly surprised, but happily so, officer said. 

  
  
  


“Golden hair?” Videl said, crossing her arms as she watched the scene. “Where did he go?” She asked, and the officer scratched his head softly. 

  
  


“Well, he must have some new fangled thing from Capsule Corp, cause he flew off!” He said, and she blinked softly. “I don’t mean in like a pod car or anything, he just… hovered off the ground, and took off, like some kinda comic book character.” He said, and then another cop came over, he was a little more squirrely where the first was a bit more round. 

  
  


“He had an OSH badge on his chest, though, I noticed that.” The second officer said, and Videl’s attention snapped to him. “He seemed maybe about your age, Videl.” He said after a soft shudder at the sharp gaze she had leveled him with. 

  
“I’ll keep an eye out.” Videl said, and then she was off. A golden fighter, eh? Shouldn’t be hard to spot, if she was completely honest with herself, then again… it had been sunny, and with all the commotion, it was possible that the officers had not seen what they thought they had. That was for later, though, she had to get to school. 

  
Videl came in just as the professor was speaking. “And the last bit of news, we have a new student today. It is his first time around his peers, as he had been homeschooled before. Please, everyone welcome Son Gohan.” He said, and Gohan stood up from the seat he had been sitting in, smiling softly and waving. He adjusted his glasses on his face, and then he gave a soft bow, and while it was polite, Videl saw it as a proper martial arts bow. Interesting. 

  
  


Gohan went up the steps to sit between Erasa and Sharpner, who looked at him with a soft huff. Erasa, however, was almost draped over him, shaking his hand softly. “Oh, such a strong grip! I’m Erasa, that’s Sharpner, and of course you know who Videl is.” She said with a giggle, and Gohan tilted his head softly. 

  
  


“No, I don’t believe I do.” Gohan said, extending his hand to the rather sharp looking teen. “Son Gohan, a pleasure.” He said, smiling as she gave him a simple shake and let go. 

  
“You don’t know Videl?” Sharpner said, huffing in incredulity. “She’s only the best fighter in the whole school, and helps the police all the time. Where do you live, in the mountains or something?” He said with a condescending scoff. 

  
  


Gohan smiled, because he was at heart a nice young man. “Yes, actually.” The demi-Saiyan said. “Mount Paozu, well… close to there.” He said with a nod, and Erasa blinked, and then giggled again. 

  
  


“Oh, you’re a little jokester.” The blonde said, and Gohan shook his head. 

  
  


“No, lived there all my life. It’s peaceful, quite.” He said with a gentle smile. “It's a bit of a commute, but I have a good capsule car.” He then started to take some things out to take notes, for when the professor was to start his lecture. 

  
  


“I have one of the fastest capsule cars on the market, and even I would take two hours or so to get there.” Videl said suspiciously, eyes narrowed. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, something that all the Son’s seemed to inherit. 

  
  


“Ah, well… Uhm, it's a prototype, my aunt Bulma wanted me to try it, and then get back to her on any improvements.” Gohan said, and though his memories of times that didn’t happen were getting less and less, he was not going by some script or anything. He had that confidence, that lack of anything in terms of shyness. 

  
  


“Bulma? Like, Bulma Briefs?” Erasa said, eyes wide, and Gohan nodded gently. Smiling at the surprised looks of the teens around him. 

  
  


He tapped his mechanical pencil, pens always just didn’t feel right to him for some reason, he (playfully) blamed his mother. “Yeah, I have known her since I was a kid, she grew up around my father. Well, they met when she was like… sixteen.” He shrugged and waved it off, and before they could speak again, the teacher started. Videl glared softly, but she didn’t say anything else, getting her own things out, so she could take notes. She would have to watch this guy. 

  
  
~TA~

  
  


Every time for the last week, when Videl was called, she was always late. Every. Damned. Time! It was incredibly frustrating, to say the least. The Golden fighter was always a few minutes ahead of her, and he was scarily effective. He also apparently had some kind of face cloaking technology(?), because his face was always too blurred, or bright to be seen or remembered. It was a pain! 

  
  


She was going to do some more internal griping, when her communicator went off, and she was thankfully still in her capsule car. “Videl here, speak to me chief!” She said thoughts of the fighter gone from her mind. 

  
  


“Big… BIG trouble, Videl!” The actual chief of police said, and she hadn’t been expecting to be talking to him directly. “Got some big time thugs. They have some heavy firepower. Think they ripped off an army base before they got here!” He nearly screamed, and an explosion went off, and she turned the car, because she had heard that not too far away. 

  
  


“On my way!” The teen said, before she rocketed off in that direction, the car barely landing before she was going towards the action. The chief hadn’t been joking, they were packing some serious heat. It was intense, to say the least, but Videl would take care of it. She dodged a swing of a crowbar, just in time to miss the firing of a high caliber bullet, as well. 

  
  


Just as another was going to be fired, no doubt with greater precision, there was a flash, a grunt, and a thumb and forefinger were in front of her face, holding the sniper bullet. “Oh, that’s just rude.” The… apparently Golden Fighter said, squeezing the bullet flat and then glaring as he was hit in the head with another bullet, and it barely made his head flinch back. “It’s going to be like that, then.” He said, and he rolled his fingers to turn the metal into a ball, and fired it back, and they both heard a grunt and groan of pain. 

  
  


“Who are you?” Videl hissed, as she caught the crowbar again, this time giving him a kick to the head to knock him out. 

  
  


“Just someone who is here to help, Videl.” The fellow teen said, because even though masked, she could hear the youth in it. His hand then reached out and he caught… the head of an rpg? Her eyes widened and she ducked, a lot good that would do her at this close range, and she prepared for the pain. Yet, it didn’t come. In fact, there was no explosion at all. When she looked up it was to him compressing the explosion in a ball of golden light. “Alright, I am done being nice.” He said with a low growl and was then snapping into action. 

  
  


It was over before much more could really escalate, and she didn’t know how she felt about that. The villains were piled up around each other, their weapons either bent or outright destroyed. Their stolen goods returned, they had stolen quite a bit it seemed, and the Golden fighter was smiling with a soft nod of his head. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t place it, it was incredibly agitating. 

  
  


“Thank you, Mr. Gold Fighter.” The chief was saying, when she approached. “We didn’t know Videl had a partner, but we’re very glad she does!” He said brightly, before going over to talk with the press, who were thirsty for anything. 

  
“What’s your name.” Videl said, glaring up at him with her hands on her hips. He smiled, and hummed softly. 

  
“I’ll tell you later, Ms. Satan.” Gohan started, and was he getting taller? “You have a nice day now!” He said, and then he was gone like a shot, and she blinked as a small bit of dust was tossed up. He had moved so fast! Argh! He was so frustrating! She huffed and went to the task force leader, getting a debrief before she went home, she needed to decompress, especially after all of that. 

  
  


~TA~

  
  


Videl huffed as she was in her training gi, not liking the attention she was getting, but she would always be properly suited up, even if it was for school martial arts. She wondered who would be training today, knowing that Sharpner would take any opportunity to show off, and Erasa loved to ogle the ‘prime cuts’ as she said. Gohan, however, was nowhere to be seen. She was about to go off and find him, he was probably in the locker room, when the coach started talking. 

  
  


“Today’s training is going to be a little different.” The coach started, eyes bright and expression excited. “We have a special guest! The very own, and rather reclusive, Muten Roshi, master of the Turtle style.” He said, and there was a bit of hushed whispering. Master Roshi had not been seen in tournaments for years, decades even. The doors opened and he walked in, cane used to assist, as he had his sensei’s gi on, along with the trademark turtle shell on his back. 

  
  
What was even more surprising, however, was that Gohan was following him, along with a shorter, bald man. Wait, no, that wasn’t Gohan, though it sure looked like him. Roshi stopped and smiled, giving everyone a small wave, before the coach came to him and shook all three males hands. 

  
  


“Greetings, young aspiring martial artists.” Roshi started, looking around. “I am Muten Roshi, Turtle style master.” He said, starting to hobble around. “The two with me are my two brightest pupils; Mr. Krillin, and Mr. Son Goku.” He said, and there were more gasps and mutterings, even Videl was surprised. Those two had gotten to the finals many times in the World Tournaments, and Goku had even won the twenty third tournament, which had been one hell of a spectacle. 

  
  


“They will be demonstrating how, with the effective use of Ki and proper techniques, one can reach speed and strength unknown before.” Roshi said, making his way to an empty spot, before he sat cross legged on the floor. Most were distracted, but Videl, trained in observing her surroundings, saw some more movement. Again, she was surprised to see Gohan, as he was in a similar gi to his… alright, now she understood. That _was_ his father who was bowing to the shorter, bald human. 

  
  


“Ah, Gohan. Come sit next to your old mentor.” Roshi said, and Videl wanted to slam her head into a wall. Alright, her fellow teen had extensive martial arts training. He knew the world’s richest woman and her husband, and was apparently some kind of genius prodigy. This was all kinds of bizarre. There was a small hush of the crowd, as the two fighters got into their stances, and then they were off. 

  
  


Goku and Krillin had danced like this before, and though Krillin knew the alien warrior was superior in most every way, he couldn’t use his normal speed and strength around the students. Oh, that would be all kinds of entertaining if he could, but then Gohan would be in his place. That didn’t stop him from putting on a good show, though. They traded blows, but they also spoke as they fought. 

  
  


“Oof, a little slow there, Goku. I almost knocked your chin off.” Krillin said as his blow was deflected at the last second, and he had to duck shortly after that. 

  
  


“Come on now, Krillin, that was an easy move! Don’t want to send you back to Eighteen a foot shorter, do I?” The elder Saiyan laughed, and Krillin grumbled good-naturedly. 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah. We can’t all be tall, strong and handsome, you know. Some of us are just short, strong and handsome.” He replied with a smirk, and Goku laughed, before they were back at it. They traded blows for a bit longer, and as the coach was about to stop them, Roshi chimed in. 

  
  


“Join them, Gohan.” Roshi said, and with a soft nod and a ‘yes sensei’, he was up in a flash and the three fighters were really showing off. Goku loved the experience, as did Gohan, they were going rougher with each other, then immediately shifting to go less so when going against Krillin. The spar lasted a bit longer still, and then they stopped at the coach’s whistle. They turned, softly panting, and bowed to the students, who gave them a standing ovation. Roshi got up, with the help of Krillin, and then gave a small grin. 

  
  


“That is just a fraction of what they can do. My students are the best!” Roshi said with a bright smile, and he held up a peace symbol. “Your coach tells me you have the option to stay here and train for the day, and we can answer any questions you have.” He said with a nod, and there was more cheering, before everyone started to ask questions, of the four of them. Though, Gohan was tugged to the side by Erasa, Sharpner, and of course, Videl. 

  
  
  


~TA~

  
  


The questions they had asked of Gohan just led to more questions when he answered them, and he even wasn’t being cryptic, but he had done a lot in his short life. He was younger than her, too! Alright, so maybe only by like, six months, but that counted! They were all on the roof one lunch, a few weeks after the surprise guests, when Videl glared at Gohan softly. This time it wasn’t real anger or anything, but it seemed to be her default look when she was about to get to the bottom of something. 

  
  


“Gohan.” She started, and the boy looked up from his sandwich, with a rueful expression at said sandwich. “Are you the gold fighter?” She asked when she was sure she had his attention, and he was slowly chewing with a wide eyed, but not surprised stare. 

  
  


“Come on, he’s good, but he’s not that good!” Sharpner said, knowing that perhaps Gohan could indeed beat his ass, if he wanted to. “You said the fighter caught bullets, Gohan isn’t a superhero!” He said with a snort and a laugh, though it wasn’t condescending as it might have been. It was teasing. 

  
  


Gohan swallowed after he was done chewing, and took a sip of his drink (and they still had to get used to the fact that he could drain a gallon of water in under two minutes), before he spoke. “Yes, I am.” The teenage Saiyan said, and Videl smirked in triumph.

  
  


“How do you do it? Is it stuff from Capsule Corp? Is it going to be for military use?” Videl asked, sitting closer now, which made Gohan only a wee bit uncomfortable, due to her intensity. “Is it being used for martial arts?” She asked, and he chuckled and held up a hand to stall her words, as Erasa and Sharpner were just surprised into silence. 

  
  


“No, no.” Gohan started, smiling gently. “Bulma doesn’t deal with genetic engineering or anything.” He said, waving it off. “It’s a physical and spiritual transformation I learned through quite a bit of hardship and training.” He said, and then put his sandwich down. “If I show you guys, can I go back to eating please?” He requested, and Videl nodded, eager to see. 

  
  


The demi-Saiyan nodded and then closed his eyes, before opening them to be a vibrant green, unlike the black they were a moment before. Then, with a quick shift of the air, his hair was standing on end, and it was gold and radiant. A visible aura about him, also golden in color, before he relaxed and just… sat there in that state. Then, he was back to eating, as if it was just a normal thing. Really, it kind of was. He had spent quite a lot of time training with his father, and sometimes he went weeks at a time in this state. 

  
  


Vegeta also did this, when he had learned. When he wasn’t visible to the public he was constantly in this state, it helped push him further past his limits. That alone had helped calm him down, oddly enough, because he was getting closer to being on par with his heated rival. Gohan managed to get his third sandwich finished before Videl was raising his arm and poking and prodding, while Erasa was running her fingers through his hair, commenting on how soft and silky it was. Sharpner huffed and crossed his arms, shaking his head, but he was definitely impressed. 

  
  


“How long did it take you to achieve this?” Videl asked, and she stopped touching when she got a little too friendly around his chest, which caused them both to blush, and she was thankful Erasa didn’t see. “It must have taken years! Can your father do it, what about Master Roshi and Krillin?” She asked, and Gohan shook his head, taking another drink, but only after Erasa backed off, and then she was back to running her fingers through his hair. 

  
  


He leaned into the touch, because it was… rather nice, her fingers were soft and he was a little sensitive to touch in this form when it wasn’t a fighting response. “Master Roshi and Krillin cannot do this, but my father can. He mastered it when I was about… five or so. He’s been getting stronger ever since. Oh, Bulma’s husband can do it too.” He mumbled, and if he was a little more receptive to talking with the comfort of fingers in his hair, well… oops.

  
  


“Wait, does it allow you to fly? I remember hearing that the Golden fighter could do that.” Sharpner said, and Gohan’s brow furrowed for a moment in thought. 

  
  


“No, I have been flying since I was five, I recently taught my little brother to fly as a birthday gift.” Gohan said, and then the fingers stopped and he opened his eyes slowly, looking at Videl who had stopped Erasa. 

  
  


Her gaze, once again, was heated and intense. “I have to learn this technique of yours, flying and everything. And… and that weird, glowy thing you did with that rpg you caught.” She said, and he moved her hand from their friends, and placed said blonde friends hand back onto his head. Erasa giggled and then she sat down and he was then laying his head on her lap as she was being very friendly once again. 

  
  


“I can teach you how to fly, and use the Ki technique I used, but you can’t transform like this.” Gohan said, eyes closed, sighing softly. “Sorry if it is more of a shock, but I am not human, not completely at least.” The Saiyan said, peeking an eye open. “I am part of a very small population of aliens known as Saiyans. We’re from a far off planet, at least my father and Vegeta were. I was born here.” He said with his eye closing again, surprised when Erasa didn’t stop. 

  
  


“So what, you’re some kind of Super Saiyan?” Sharpner teased, and he got a soft nod from Gohan, which made him blink in, yet again, surprise. “Are you shitting me, dude?” He asked, and Gohan shook his head. 

  
  


“Mmnope. Super Saiyans are made through extreme duress and suffering, and they learn to control it through great means.” The Saiyan said, with a soft yawn. “There are three levels, and my father recently unlocked the third. He’s very good.” He said, sighing softly as his voice was softer now. 

  
  


“Yeah, alright, I get that her fingers are magic, but you can’t fall asleep on us here, dude!” The other male said, and Gohan huffed softly, before he got up. However, before he was sitting straight, he leaned over and kissed Erasa on the cheek, much to her delight, as she blushed and giggled. 

  
  


“Alright, so to sum up.” The brunette female started. “You’re an alien, but you were born here. You can fly because you use… Ki? To do so.” Gohan smiled and nodded, and she went on. “You can teach me how to use Ki, and fly… and do all that other stuff, but I can’t go golden.” She said, and again he nodded. 

  
  


“I am half Saiyan, my mother is human, same with my younger brother.” Gohan said, moving to finish his lunch. “Oh, her name is Chi-Chi, by the way. Daughter of the Ox King, and former contestant of the World Tournament.” He said, and it was so nonchalant. “It will actually not be… really difficult to teach you, because you have a background in martial arts. It would take longer for say, Sharpner and Erasa to learn if they wanted to.” He said, and Erasa wrinkled her nose, and Sharpner huffed. 

  
  


“I am much more a lover than a fighter, I just get jacked to look good.” Sharpner said, and Erasa nodded. 

  
  


“I hate gym class as it is, so getting sweaty and everything… no thank you.” The blonde said, and then she grinned and leaned onto Gohan. “Though, maybe we can go out sometime?” She winked and ran a finger up and down his bicep. 

  
  


“Uhm… yeah, that, we can do that.” The demi-Saiyan said, and Videl glared at her friend, who gave her a sly wink. “How about this weekend? I’ll be in the city anyway, I am training with Vegeta and Trunks. Oh, Trunks is Bulma’s son, he’s half Saiyan too.” He said, and Videl nodded, but Erasa was already thinking of the date they would be having, and Sharpner saw it as a chance to go for Videl again. The teens talked a bit more, trying to deviate from the bombshells dropped by their apparently alien friend, and then the bell rang, it was time to return to class for the day. 

  
~TA~

  
  


Videl was panting softly as she was on her knees, but her arms were holding her up. Learning to use Ki was not easy, in the slightest. She looked up at Gohan, who of course looked fucking… perfect. Not even breaking a sweat, then again, he’d been doing this for at least a decade. He crouched and looked at her with a small smile. 

  
  


“You’re actually doing very great, Videl. You’ve still got some progress to make, but you can get there. I know it.” Gohan said with a smile. 

  
  


She huffed and took a deep breath, thanking him when he handed her some water. “I am going to keep pushing myself, maybe I can be as strong as Master Roshi some day.” She said, and he shrugged. 

  
  


“It’s possible, but Master Roshi is rather old, he’s been doing it for centuries.” Gohan said, and at her blink he waved it off. “It’s a long, complicated answer, but he has forgotten more martial arts stuff than my father has learned.” He chuckled and sat down. 

  
  


“Are we trying Ki now?” Videl asked as he was cross legged, and she mimicked his posture. 

  
  


“Not exactly, we’re going to be finding it. The tiring out of your physical body helps you center yourself, and in doing so, you can reach your Ki easier.” Gohan instructed, and she nodded. “Now… relax, and breathe slowly, but deeply. Close your eyes if it helps, and picture it as almost trying to fall asleep.” He continued in his soft voice, and she did just that. 

  
  


The next thirty minutes were spent in silence, with her breathing the only thing to be heard, aside from the wind and the occasional woodland creature. She almost fell asleep a few times, but a spark of something in her mind’s eye kept her from doing just that. By the end of the little session, she felt a kind of warmth coming from her, and though it was soft, she definitely felt it. She opened her eyes to see Gohan with his own closed, in a lotus position, with a gentle, but visible white aura about him. 

  
  


“That small spark, that warmth, is your Ki. It is greeting you for the first time.” Gohan said, without opening his eyes. “It is small now, and some would call it weak, but there is nothing weak about what you’re doing to access it.” He continued, his tone so soft and gentle, a patient teacher. “You’re determined, though, and that is an excellent thing. Just don’t push yourself too hard, because it can harm the tentative connection you have with your Ki.” He said and opened his eyes with a gentle smile. 

  
  


“Thank you, Gohan, for all of this.” Videl said, definitely sincere in her words. “So… uhm, how was your date with Erasa?” She asked, not prying, but honestly curious. 

  
  


“It was alright, really. We went out to the mall again, and then rode some go-karts.” The easy going brunette said. “I made sure to pay for dinner, though, because that is just rude. Especially with how much Saiyans eat, you know?” He said, and she huffed with a gentle chuckle in it, because yes… she did know. 

  
  


“Are you two going steady then?” Videl asked, and he tilted his head softly. “Dating exclusively?” She asked, and he shook his head gently. 

  
  


“No, she actually said I should go on as many dates as possible, something about exploring all my options.” He said with a gentle blush. “She’s a fun one, really.” He said, and Videl nodded. 

  
  


“What are you doing on Friday?” Videl asked, and he blinked, before he smiled. Not a minute later, and they had plans for their own date, Erasa was going to tease her for weeks about it. 

  
  
  
~TA~   
  


The attendants at the Satan gym winced softly as the fifth punching bag of the night was destroyed, the young Satan heiress was definitely in a mood, to be sure. She crashed through that one, and then her father came in, as he had been notified. “It’s for your own good, sweet pea. How else are you going to be protected, hmm?” Hercule said, and she not only glared at him, she outright growled. 

  
  


“I like him, daddy, alright? I like him, and I want to go out on a date with him!” Videl hissed, stomping over to him, and if he was a bit more sensitive to Ki, he would see the small aura around her. If she was a bit less upset, she’d see it too. “It’s not like I can’t protect myself, either. Gohan is a very kind, very honorable young man.” She said, crossing her arms and nodding. 

  
  


“Well, if he is so honorable, he’d ask me instead of asking you.” Hercule said, glaring softly. “And he wouldn’t have an issue taking the challenge.” He nodded at his logic, and she grunted in exasperation. 

  
  


“The challenge is stupid! It’s just a trip to the mall, maybe to the fair that is in town. We’d be in public.” She grumbled, and he shook his head. 

  
  


“My decision is final, Videl.” Hercule said, nodding and moving to leave. “And leave the punching bags alone, my students need them too.” He said and moved off, before she screamed in frustration and left. Whatever, she’d go out anyway, and deal with the consequences afterwards. It wasn’t like he was ever home in the middle of the day, anyway. 

  
  


That was her plan, and she did it with no guilt, at least not immediately. She understood, to a point, what her father was trying to do, but she didn’t want every boy she wanted to date to have to go through with that. Gohan didn’t deserve that, and though she knew her father was strong, she had large doubts of his ability to even try to dent Gohan. 

  
  


They had a lovely time, and even saw Erasa at the fair, and she giggled and winked at Videl who was in a nice little blouse and jeans, though her hair remained in her customary pigtails regardless. Erasa was just enjoying the fair alone, but she joined the duo for some time, before leaving. A soft kiss to each of their cheeks, before letting them have fun. Videl was so happy at the end of the date, that she barely even reacted to her father all but screaming at her for breaking his one real rule. 

  
  


“Well, then you can fight him at the World Martial Arts Tournament next month, dad.” Videl said, crossing her arms. “His whole family is going to be there, and I know he is competing.” She said with a sharp nod. “He will make it to the finals, at the very least, I know that. So, you’ll get your chance.” She said with huff, and then left with a customary teenage pout. Her night hadn’t been ruined, though, so there was that, at least. Yet, now she was thinking about the tournament, quite a bit. She wondered just how exciting it was going to be. 

  
  


~TA~   
  


  
  


Gohan sighed as he saw the complete lack of a halo on his father’s head, the lack of the witch Baba there to facilitate his return for the tournament. He glared softly when he saw Yamu and Spopovich, both incredibly muscular and veiny. Their power was a stark contrast from what he had heard before, but it was nothing compared to the Saiyans, and even Videl was getting there. He then saw the Supreme Kai, who was looking at him with something akin to a fearful curiosity, with Kibito confused, but he said nothing. 

  
  


Krillin came up to Gohan, hands in his pockets, and a grin on his face. “So, Gohan, who is this lovely young lady?” He asked with a smirk. “Your girlfriend perhaps?” His eyebrows wriggled with his question. 

  
  


“Videl? Yeah… she’s one of my girlfriends.” The teenage Saiyan said, and Krillin looked a little put out at Gohan not getting the insinuation, until he spoke again. “Erasa is in the crowd, she is much more of a lover than a fighter. She keeps us grounded.” He said, and Videl nodded, making sure her hand wraps were tight, her hair cropped so it didn’t get in the way. 

  
  


“Did I hear that right, boy?” Vegeta said, as he approached. “You have two mates?” He glanced at Videl, after Gohan’s confirmation, before he huffed. “I suppose she has potential, for a human.” He said, arms crossed, but he had a grudging respect for Gohan. “You’ve kept with your training, good. Perhaps we can put on a real show for these idiots if we are paired.” He said, and with another sharp nod, he walked away. 

  
  


“You sly dog!” Krillin said, nudging him in the side. “Oh, just wait until your mother hears about this. She is going to lose her mind.” He chuckled and then winced softly as he got a soft swat upside his head from his wife, Eighteen. “Jeeze, babe… alright. I’ll let him tell. You’re no fun.” He grumbled with a small grin to her regardless, and she shook her head. 

  
  


“I expect a challenge, Gohan.” Eighteen said, her tone flat as always, but her face and eyes were much more expressive as she grew more around her family. 

  
  


“Don’t worry, Eighteen, you’ll get one.” Gohan said, before they all made their way to the qualification machines. The different levels of the score for the machine allowed you into different brackets. With Hercule setting the bar at an even one hundred forty, many who came groaned and walked off. They would never get into that bracket! Though, for the Z fighters, it was a different story. Videl came up first, taking a deep breath, and then with a loud ‘Ha!’ punched the machine, and everyone… including her, was surprised to see the machine stop at three seventy five. She looked at her hand and the attendant coughed softly. 

  
  


“A chip off the old block, eh?” The man said, and she gave a soft smile and blush, but nodded. She moved off to the side and watched, as one by one, the fighters that were all friends or family, from Gohan, took their turns. No-one scored above a two thirty, but she knew they were holding back. She had seen Gohan and Goku fight out in the mountains… it had been terrifying, and awe inspiring. They were doing this for nostalgia, the older fighters had all been in the previous tournaments. The only one not competing was Chi-Chi, she much preferred the crowd. 

  
  


“You have a touch of Grace, Mr. Son.” The Supreme Kai said, after approaching with Kibito in tow. Gohan smiled and turned, bowing softly. 

  
  


“Thank you, it is not as much as it used to be, but it is there.” Gohan said, sighing. “It will probably be gone not long after today. When my final task is complete.” He said, and The Kai tilted his head in confusion. “That was the plan, as told to me by the Omni King.” He said, and Kibito stuttered and mumbled under his breath. 

  
  


“Well, then I look forward to the evil being removed forever.” The Kai said, and after another nod, he moved away with the larger male in tow, and they went to cancel their spots in the tournament. If it was a Divine Plan? They would not be interfering. 

  
  


The matches came, and they went, slowly whittling down the contestants, as others progressed. Soon it was Spopovich versus Videl, and Gohan growled softly. He stopped her before she went to the ring, and gave her a sweet kiss. “Remember, if you think you’re getting overwhelmed, use what I taught you.” He said, and she nodded, kissing him back, before she got a determined look on her face and went to the match. 

  
  


The larger man in the ring grinned at her, and when the fight began, he was like a beast. She was good, but he had been corrupted and given power by the evil wizard, so she was outmatched… for now. It went on for a good two minutes, before he grinned and looked at her. “Can’t wait to beat you to a pulp, and then do the same to your father. You’re holding back though… gimme everything, little girl.” He taunted, and she huffed before centering herself with an easy breath. 

  
  


  
“Fine!” Videl said, and with a deep shudder, followed by a low, rumbling growl, she screamed out. It was primal in her rage, and the desire to not be made a fool out of. “ **KAIO KEN!** ” She bellowed out, and her body seemed to pulse with power, and her muscles tensed and she grew the unmistakable aura of red around her. “Lets go, little man.” She said and then rushed forward. 

  
  


To say the Z fighters, along with Spopovich, were surprised, was a gross understatement. Gohan grinned with his arms crossed, nodding in pride, but he was still making sure she didn’t tax herself too much. The fight turned into Videl’s favor very quickly, the larger man just couldn’t keep up with the faster, smaller fighter. She was so fast, in fact, that he completely missed the feint, and was soon soaring out of the ring, slamming into the perimeter wall, making Videl the victor. 

  
  


The red aura about her dropped as she was declared winner, and then she kneeled with a very heavy, heated breathing. That was her first time really using it in an actual fight, so it was incredibly intense. Her bested opponent got up with a growl, and as she was slowly limping out of the ring, he got up and charged at her with a bestial roar of fury. He got about ten feet from her, before he was stopped by that… weird green man, Majunior. It was just a hand on his shoulder, and he seemingly came out of nowhere, but the hand was firm. 

  
  


“Trust me, you don’t want to do that.” Piccolo said, and he didn’t even flinch when the veined man slammed his fist into his face. He did blink, rather boredly, though. “Leave peacefully, or we’re going to have problems.” He said, his tone not changing in the slightest, and Spopovich had enough brains left to know when he was outmatched. 

  
  


He went to grumble and mumble with Yamu, who was holding their little energy meter, which was wavering only a small bit. “I don’t know what that little bitch did, but she shouldn’t have been able to do that to me.” He said with a huff, and his friend nodded as they watched the next match. The weird blonde woman, named Eighteen apparently, walked up beside Son Gohan, and they were set to fight. 

  
  


“Remember, Gohan. I want a challenge.” Eighteen said, crouching into a fighting stance, and Gohan smiled softly. 

  
  


“You want Level one, or Level two.” Gohan said with a grin, and at her blink he shrugged. “Two it is, then.” He finished and then took a deep breath, waiting for the match to begin, and once the bell rang? He let out a soft scream, releasing that primal energy and going from his base form, to the Ascended Saiyan. Eighteen was surprised at the heavy surge and rapid change, but she smirked and then dashed towards Gohan, and then the battle truly began. 

  
  


Yamu and Spopovich were speechless, watching with wide eyes as the two fighters not only traded blows in the air and on the ground, but they let off waves of energy that were incredibly potent. So potent in fact that their little device was absorbing it through the air, and at an alarming rate. The battle wouldn’t be over and they’d have enough for their master. The fight went on for another ten minutes or so, and then it was over when Eighteen dropkicked Gohan so hard he actually bounced out of the ring. 

  
  


The crowd was silent for a moment, watching as Gohan got up and his hair receded to black, before they lost their collective minds in jubilant cheers. Eighteen was declared the victor, and she came down with a huff, as she was slightly panting. Gohan dusted himself off, and smiled that silly, sheepish Son smile, and she flicked his nose. “You let me win.” She said with a glare, and he cleared his throat, glancing at the dastardly duo who were slinking away. 

  
  


“I have… something very important to do, Eighteen. Besides, I didn’t completely go easy on you.” Gohan said with a wink, and she grumbled, but nodded, her body was a bit sore, he barely pulled his punches. 

  
  


“Fine, but if I go against Vegeta I am forfeiting, the short bastard can hold a grudge.” She said as she started walking. “You break a man’s arm once, and they get pissy.” She grumbled and he chuckled as they walked to their waiting families. Yet, he was keeping a close eye on Yamu and Spopovich’s Ki signatures. 

  
  


  
~TA~

  
  


The years learning with his father, not to mention having a lot of his previous abilities, kept Gohan strong and wise. While he would lose some of that wisdom when Buu was taken care of, he would keep his abilities and hone them. One of them, that he had asked to be taught by his father, was the instant transmission. It undoubtedly came in handy when he was tracking the two that flew off to deliver the energy to the waiting wizard and his cronies. 

  
  


There would be no long drawn out fight, no Buu turning evil and devouring the world, then destroying it. No threatening the universe, no hurting countless people. He took a deep breath, though, and centered himself. He would have to be incredibly careful. He cloaked his Ki for a moment, when he saw them land, and then they disappeared into the weird, underground ship. 

  
  


Despite the need for this, Gohan still abhorred the thought of killing someone, but for these two he would make an exception. He felt Yamu, and Spopovich’s life force be obliterated, so he took the chance. In the next instant, right as the last bit of their ki was vanishing, he transported a little off to the right of it.

  
~TA~

  
  


“Useful… but, volatile. Much better with them gone, it wasn’t like they were using their energy well enough, master.” Dabura said, his voice deep and, well… demonic. Babidi hummed and grasped the full to bursting device, starting to hobble towards Buu’s egg. 

  
  


“Yes, pawns… nothing more.” Babidi said, and then blinked when there was a soft sound, turning to see a rather… angry, and golden haired man. “Who are yo-” Was all he got out before a sharp burst of Ki left Gohan’s hand and left him nothing but a mustard colored mist on the wall behind him. Dabura was wide eyed himself, and he turned to face the threat, and was rewarded with a larger blast, and despite his own power, he was also turned into nothing but remains. 

  
  


Gohan sighed and dropped his Saiyan form, and stepped on the device, taking the energy into him with a deep shudder. He eyed the pod and then cleared his throat. This was his last little gift before life would relax. “Great and Powerful Zen-Ohs. I ask for your presence, like only a humble being like I can.” He said formally, and in the next instant two small beings appeared, grinning like the happy beings they were. 

  
  


“OH! He did it… it was so much fun to watch.” The one on the left said. 

  
  


“Yes, yes it was. Now it is time to be boring, and that will be fun for you.” The one on the right said, before they both turned. 

  
  


“But first.” They intoned together, holding hands before they raised their free ones to form fists, Buu’s egg disintegrating into nothing, being erased from existence. 

  
  


“Be free, Son Gohan! Have a happy life.” They said, and then vanished. Gohan sighed and then set a Ki bomb in the ship, before he too vanished. Time to have a good, and as the Omni King’s said, boring life. 

  
  
  


~Epilogue~

  
  


It was only two months after that day that the last of the memories from his previous life faded, but he was so deeply enjoying this new one, that he couldn’t care less. He had his family whole, no universe threatening events, and two loving girlfriends. Erasa and Videl were very close to him, and to each other as well. They knew each other far longer than they had him, and while they made mistakes, they were exceedingly happy together. The tournament had been won by Vegeta, because true to his word, he had punched Goku in the gut after they had eaten, and he merely growled at Hercule, having him run off before the first punch could be thrown. He was not going to waste his time, his words. 

  
  


Vegeta, in truly typical fashion, lorded it over everyone, and would until the next tournament, in which he was bested by Gohan having reached Level three, after years of training. 

  
  


Videl, Gohan, and Erasa’s first child (a daughter born of Videl), Pan, was born several years later. A few months after that, Erasa gave birth to Carmito, a healthy boy as Pan had been a healthy girl. The tails they were born with gave the doctors a fright, but the women were prepared for that, as Gohan had told them of the possibility. 

  
  


Bulla, daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, was around the same age as the two Son children, and they got along famously. Everyone was happy, content, and ready to live their lives peacefully. Until a God named Beerus showed up… but that is a story for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woof! It seems that when I get self indulgent, I vomit words everywhere. I loved this, though. I had a lot of fun writing this. My longest one I have written in recent months. Either way, I hope it can be enjoyed. Read and review please. 


End file.
